Plateau Island
Plateau Island is an island in Survival 303. Overview Plateau Island is one of the largest islands in the game. Nearby is an oil spill. There are 2 smaller islands next to it that are also plateaus. On the highlands of the smaller island in the back, onions grow. The main island requires several trees to climb up, though there is a natural way to get up in the back of the island that requires no extra tools besides a few items to jump on. Up on the plateau, there are several groups of bare trees and bushes. To the right is a rock ledge with some small stones, and ahead is a deep hole in the ground, which is the mine. Before exploring here, it's recommended to take a few oil torches or a lantern. In the dark cave, there is some coal and iron ore to mine. There is no source of water here, direct or indirect, so make sure to bring a well. Mushrooms also spawn here, but you must find them yourself. It is rumored that a cake used to spawn on this island. Survival Tips Plateau is a good island, with plenty of building space, wood, a good place for quarries, a mine with iron and coal, and no spawn point. A large tribe could easily be supported here. However, it lacks a reliable source of food or any water source. You will have to bring wells, composts, and planting seeds. You can also fish for food. You should also make sure to guard the island carefully, or block off the rock obstacle course. Building bridges to the smaller plateaus will give you even more space. There is also a secret cave containing chromium and mushrooms. Pros and Cons Pros *No spawn point *Natural defense system *Not visited very often *Iron and coal for steel *Easily defended with bows *Tons of building space *Natural mushroom spawn Cons *No water *Slightly difficult to get up to *Often inhabited by an advanced tribe Guide to survival by pengy1 * Bring wells, there is no water source on Plateau * The only food on Plateau are corn and onions so you don't need to farm them necessarily * Bring literally every basic need * Go mining in the cave; bring a light then, you will be set for half the game * Build castle walls around it * Conquest (yeet) Guide to survival on Plateau Island (by AMitchell0815. Now improved!) Items to take with you: A torch or light source of any type. # A pickaxe. (Preferably steel.) # An amount of wells above 1. (For larger tribes bring more wells. A water tower works too. Just a single water tower. # (For people who cant survive so good. (Me.)) Bring Flax Flowers for raising Vitality. # Large Composts and Small Composts. # Walls and a gate if you want defense. # Everything you need to make Corn Bread/Bread. Thats all you need to make your bread empire on PLateau.Category:Islands